


Love Is a Social Disease

by zeplum



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeplum/pseuds/zeplum
Summary: Notes: Completely and utterly AU. Just wacky fun for exercise. And one very silly Hornblower cameo.Originally published 12/29/2005





	Love Is a Social Disease

i.

Delphi Union looks a lot like her old school, so much so that she _almost_ feels comfortable sleeping on her borrowed cot with Anders' snoring continuously only feet away.

A decade since she was in high school and so many things have changed, but at the same time, not much has. She's still fraking things up left and right, falling into bed with the wrong men -- arrogant, hard-headed, emotionally unavailable (to be fair, so is she) -- and generally pissing off the entire universe.

It almost makes her laugh.

She might be fraking Anders, but they sleep in separate beds. She makes her excuses but in the end that kind of intimacy is one thing she doesn't want to deal with. Not like she really even has time for any of it -- she needs to get back to the Galactica, where she belongs.

If, in fact, she belongs anywhere.

Lover. Fighter. Killer. Betrayer. Betrayed.

Fool.

*

 

ii.

"Was the jeep still fully stocked?" Lee says, smirking more at Kara that at Helo.

"If 'fully' counts as three semi-autos, two full, and box of small ordinance, then yeah," Helo answers, chomping on his cigar. "Ante up, Fish."

"Wait, no blankets? Starbuck, I'm disappointed."

Kara merely narrows her eyes as her upper lip curls just so. "Bad memories."

*

 

iii.

Laughing into his shoulder, he smells of sweat and his cologne, the tang of it sharp on the sides of her tongue. She buries her face there, at the crook of his neck, and inhales, kisses the warm skin she finds.

He won't kiss her, just because when he first tried, she hesitated. He won't kiss her, even though she's sitting in his lap, thighs splayed around him and her breasts in his face.

"I'll kiss you when you kiss me," he says.

And this is ridiculous, she decides. She wants to kiss him -- has been dreaming about it, even -- so why doesn't she?

She leans forward, over -- his head bends back, the skin of his neck glowing gold in the fading sun filtered through dusty blinds -- and she kisses him with a smile on her face. His lips warm and wet, strong and he tastes exotic and a little bit forbidden.

One kiss, two, three and it's like he can't get enough of her and she's happily overwhelmed. He grasps her thighs in his large hands and her pulse jumps, and he flips them over, lowers her down beneath him.

For a moment she feels like she is drowning. It's not until he's taken his last breath that she finally comes up for air.

 

*

 

iv.

Horatio's pretty, all tousled hair and big eyes, perfect mouth and skilled hands, in and out of the simulator. He leers and propositions nearly everything that moves, so when he gives her the once over, she just rolls her eyes and moves on. She suspects -- and tells him on one memorable occasion -- that she thinks he's probably a better drinking buddy than lover.

Horatio turns to Lee Adama, his best friend, and tries to look affronted. He doesn't have to try hard.

"Can you believe she just said that? In front of witnesses?!"

Lee sits back and snickers. "Actually, since I've never had the honor myself --"

Peels of laughter ring through their corner of the bar. Kara is looking especially jolly, cigar in hand, cheeks red as new apples.

"Traitor."

But Lee claps Horatio on the back and everything is forgiven.

Soon after Kara gets to confirm her theory, though Horatio ships out before Lee gets the same chance. Kara teases him about it one night as they sit at that same table.

"What about someone that is the best of both worlds?" he leans in to say, his nose tickling the shell of her ear. "Somebody that can slam back ambrosia, but can also make your teeth ache and your breath come short?"

Lee pulls away to face her, and the look he gives sends a shiver directly down her spine.

Kara smiles tightly and says, "Looks like we have a new theory to test," and takes a sip of her drink.


End file.
